


We make it work

by humanityalmost



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Worry, i don´t even know how to tag that tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: "Alex was furious, Mitch disappointed. Sadly not a new constellation this season, but this time something was different."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads! :)  
> I really wanted to write comfort fucking Alex/Mitch but they just didn´t want to fuck apparently ^^  
> So here is something a little different.  
> This shit is unbetaed so sorry!  
> Have fun! :)

Alex was furious, Mitch disappointed. Sadly not a new constellation this season, but this time something was different. 

Alex jumped out of the car, removing his helmet and shoving it into the hands of one of his engineers, not speaking a word, before storming off. Slowly it all started to get to him; his bad season with Dams, Williams completely letting him hang in the air because of a fucking 17-year old, his uncertain future, Mitch leaving. 

It started to affect him more and more, even though he would never admit it publicly, knowing well enough that this sport leaves no place for feelings or uncertainties. You have to deliver on command or you are out. Actually it as simple and cruel as it sounded. You have to be an asshole or you are out. You start to make friends, you are out. You make a mistake, you are out.

Sentences the Brit was used to hear since his early karting days, people always reminding him to put out his elbows and stop whining. And Alex really tried. He tried to be the asshole they wanted him to become and it kind of worked until a certain Mitch Evans crossed his path at a race track a few years into the beginning of his career. 

Mitch fascinated Alex. The Brit was completely fazed by how Mitch handled the whole situation; he was so happy and basically friends with everyone and still managed to win races and titles. He was no asshole and still succeeded and Alex was so jealous at first. But the grief didn´t last very long.

The bubbly Kiwi sweeping him off of his feet with one big smile and a happy greeting. Alex tried to stay away from him, tried to avoid being sucked into the space and life of Mitch Evans. But god did he fail. His body and mind seemed to gravitate into the Kiwi´s direction automatically as soon as he was near Alex. 

They were starting to grow closer with every time they met again, becoming friends in an instant and by the time they started racing each other in GP2 they were nearly inseparable. There was no Mitch without Alex and no Alex without Mitch. And they were successful, winning races and celebrating podiums together with nearly endless night-outs. Drinking till dawn and stumbling home happily, side by side, falling asleep beside each other. 

But time changes and so do people. The Mitch and Alex fairy-tale never was supposed to go on forever and they knew they would have to grow up eventually, but they still weren´t prepared for a blow up like this. The 2016 season bringing on several things to see them standing in front of the shatters of their careers and lives. 

Mitch wouldn´t get a seat in F1. He was afraid to admit it to himself but he felt it before. He could see the interest of the teams in him decrease, saw them look out for younger, talented drivers with more financial backing then he could ever offer. He knew he had to make a big step or he´ll end with his dreams completely shattered.

The Formula e drive wasn´t a F1 car but it was something. They gave him the feeling that they want him and Jaguar was a big name. He wanted to show everyone what he was made of, showing the F1 teams and all the people that looked over him because of the lack of funding, that he was good enough. 

Mitch really looked forward to it but there was still this bang in his heart when he thought about leaving behind GP2 after so many years, leaving behind his friends, leaving behind Sean his teammate and especially leaving behind Alex.

Alex was the first person he called after he signed the contract with Jaguar and the Brit tried very hard to be happy for him and sound cheerful but the Kiwi could still hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice as he congratulated him. 

Alex´s future was more than uncertain at this point of the season with Felipe announcing his retirement and leaving behind an empty seat at Williams. And as every normal reserve driver would react to, Alex was hoping that he would finally get a chance. But Williams apparently had other plans, pushing Stroll into testing their car and promising him a seat for 2017.

After this news reached Alex the Brit closed off completely for a few days, staying home, not leaving the house and starring at the empty ceiling of his bedroom, wondering what he could to with the remaining pieces of his career. Mitch was off to Formula e, starting a new chapter of his life and he wished him all the best. He couldn´t even try to be jealous if he wanted to.

But he was sad. He was going to miss his best friend, practically his better half, always there to catch him when he was falling. He didn´t know how live without the small Kiwi worked anymore and it made him feel strange to know that Mitch was moving on without him, leaving him behind with a pile of uncertainties about his future.

~

Mitch was disappointed. He believed he could win this race but his car let him down once again at a crucial time, leaving him trailing home a few places away of the podium. He just wanted to get out of his race suit, take a shower and forget about the race. Most likely he would call Alex and get him to watch shitty Horror movies with him until they would fall asleep. But the Kiwi didn´t know how their friendship worked at the moment. He didn´t know how they would survive this season as friends, so he just accepted it and tried to survive on his own.

Getting out of the shower was hard for him, the warm water temporarily washing away all the worries and uncertainties that occurred in his life. And just as he got dressed in an old shirt of Alex, too big on his skinny frame and a grey pair of sweatpants, there was a short knock on his door, making him wonder who the hell needed to knock on his door in the evening of a race day.

Opening the door Mitch was surprised by the sight of Alex, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, holding several movie cases in one hand and smiling sheepishly at his best friend. 

“Can I come in?” and the Kiwi was so surprised that he just nodded and let Alex through the door, offering him a seat at his bed. They didn´t need words to communicate at this state of their friendship anymore. Mitch knew the Brit needed the comfort just as much as he did after a race like this, so he just moved around the room to put on the TV and get the remote, before sliding into bed and holding open the cover for Alex to slide in beside him.

The Brit smiling gratefully and toeing off his shoes, got under the duvet and wrapped an arm around the Kiwi, making sure Mitch was comfortable against him, before reaching for the remote but being stopped by Mitch.

Mitch placed his hand on top of his best friend´s arm to stop him from reaching for the remote and made him look into his eyes. The brit´s eyes slightly confused but with a glint of something different in them. Mitch was always fascinated by how many emotions the other driver´s eyes could show, he loved his eyes. 

Without a second thought he placed his hands at the side of the Brit´s neck, his thumbs grazing over Alex´s cheeks, making the other man shudder under his touch. Mitch didn´t know why he leaned in to kiss him, but it just seemed so right to him. All lights in his mind going on, making him only see Alex´s face, his eyes and lips all over again and the need to kiss him suddenly omnipresent in his head.

The Brit closed his eyes as Mitch´s lips touched onto his for the first time, kissing him tenderly while softly brushing over the hairs in his neck, making him melt into the smaller one. It seemed like they kissed for an eternity before finally breaking apart, their breaths ragged and with soft smiles on their faces. 

Mitch leaned his forehead against Alex´s, not letting go of the Brit and Alex happily closed his eyes, feeling himself relax for the first time in weeks. He could feel Mitch´s heartbeat through the shirt, he was sure belonged to him at some point, and felt his own breathing and heart beat synchronize with the Kiwi´s, making him feel all cosy and relaxed. 

Without another word he was pushing Mitch back a little, getting him to lay down at the bed again to wrap himself around the smaller driver. He made sure to make him feel protected and loved, drawing him as close to his chest as possible, breathing in the scent of just Mitch while burying his nose into the Kiwi´s hair from behind.

His arm was wrapped around Mitch´s stomach from behind and their fingers were intertwined, laying on Mitch´s chest. Mitch drawing small soothing patterns onto the back of Alex´s hand with his thumb. Smiling softly, Alex could feel Mitch´s breathing even out and him melting against his chest, finally getting some rest after a long day.

Alex knew they needed to talk about that in the morning, he knew that something changed that night but he wasn´t afraid he knew they could work it out no matter how their lives would go on from now on, they could make it work. 

He pressed a last small kiss behind the Kiwi´s ear. “Sleep tight, little Kiwi!” 

They never got the hang on being assholes and maybe that´s the reason why they missed out on being F1 drivers but at least they try and make it work like it comes their way. Maybe not in the same place all the time but always joined in heart and mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
